


Потерянная душа

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Series: Зима 2020: тексты G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Джим встречает загадочного демона, демон становится его ангелом-хранителем, но Джим предпочёл бы более земные отношения.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Зима 2020: тексты G-PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618141
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Потерянная душа

― Капитан, я вынужден просить вас изменить маршрут.

Джим с недоумением посмотрел на старпома: вулканец никогда прежде не обращался к нему с просьбами, тем более столь необычными.

― Изменить маршрут, коммандер? Но зачем?

Строгое лицо вулканца, как всегда, было бесстрастно.

― Мне необходимо в течении четырнадцати стандартных суток оказаться на Вулкане. По личным причинам.

Джим кивнул и не стал расспрашивать дальше. Старпом давно уже заслужил хороший отдых. А выуживать, в чём именно заключаются «личные причины», в случае с вулканцем он считал неприемлемым. Джим уважал право старпома на приватность и знал, насколько неодобрительно относится этот народ к праздному любопытству.

― Очень хорошо, коммандер. Кажется, Флот задолжал вам пару месяцев отпуска. Правда, я не уверен, сможет ли «Энтерпрайз» забрать вас по окончании этого срока ― у нас намечается длительная миссия… Или вы не планируете задерживаться?

― Я намерен остаться на планете, капитан. Соответствующее заявление в штаб Флота уже готово и ждёт отправки.

Джим привык справляться со стрессами, но сказанное стало для него шоком.

― Мне будет очень непросто без вас, ― наконец произнёс он со вздохом. ― Вы лучший старпом во всём Флоте, да и сами это прекрасно знаете...

― Не стану оспаривать. Вулканцы по многим показателям превосходят землян.

― Особенно вы. ― Джим покачал головой. ― Никто другой на корабле не сможет совмещать должности главы научного отдела и первого помощника. Вы ранили меня в самое сердце, коммандер.

Вулканец на подобный нелогичный выпад только приподнял бровь. Джим улыбнулся.

― Я немедленно отдам приказ.

Вулканец чуть склонил голову.

― Благодарю вас, капитан. И…

― Что-то ещё? ― удивился Джим.

― Да.

И Джим с изумлением увидел, как вулканец чуть заметно позеленел.

― …Я прошу оказать мне честь присутствовать на моём бракосочетании.

***

«Энтерпрайз» неслась к Вулкану, старпом, что поразительно, слегка нервничал, Боунз сыпал шутками о предстоящей компьютерной свадьбе и советами подарить каждому из брачующихся по литиевому аккумулятору. Джим пытался навести справки о вулканских обычаях, но так ничего и не узнал. Притом что вулканцы были первой цивилизацией, с которой земляне установили контакт, информации об их жизни и традициях в открытом доступе было меньше, чем о народах, открытых всего лишь месяц назад. Наконец, спросив напрямую у старпома, Джим уяснил, что подарок не требуется, нужно всего лишь приветствовать матриарха и молча наблюдать.

Вот и настал день икс. Джим подписал приказ о назначении Лундстрема на должность главы научного отдела, а Сулу повысил до старпома. И хотя это было меньшее из зол, Джиму не нравилось это решение. Лундстрем был хорошим учёным, но капитан сомневался в его способности координировать работу всего отдела, к тому же он опасался, что новые административные обязанности отвлекут молодого шведа от исследований. Поэтому Джим рассматривал это назначение скорее как пробное. В случае, если Лундстрем не справится, у него на примете была ещё пара кандидатур, но, к сожалению, ни одна из них не обладала той феноменальной эффективностью, которая была присуща, если верить теперь уже бывшему старпому (а Джим ему верил безоговорочно), абсолютно каждому вулканцу. С Сулу было примерно то же, что и с Лундстремом. Сулу был идеален в роли рулевого, и, будь у Джима выбор, он так бы всё и оставил. Но выбора, увы, не было.

Со вздохом он отложил падд и принялся облачаться в парадную форму. Всё-таки, несмотря ни на что, сегодня ему предстоял уникальный день: Джим собственными глазами увидит вулканскую свадебную церемонию. Он был очень благодарен Споту за оказанное доверие.

***

Боунз напутствовал очередной шуткой и зарядом триокса. Джим никогда раньше не спускался на Вулкан, но жара и повышенная гравитация, благодаря многочисленным высадкам на разнообразные планеты, были ему не в диковинку. Церемония произвела на капитана сильное впечатление. Он и подумать не мог, что насквозь цивилизованные вулканцы могут участвовать в чём-то настолько архаичном. Каменный гонг в центре открытой всем ветрам площадки на вершине скалы, процессия в ритуальных нарядах, примитивные музыкальные инструменты, рождающие повелительный ритм… Красота невесты его изумила, величественность и простота матриарха ― покорила.

По окончании обряда, когда Спот и Т’Примг удалились в сопровождении позвякивающих колокольчиков, Джим испросил у матриарха разрешения ненадолго задержаться и осмотреть окрестности. Со скалы открывался великолепный вид, и Джима особенно заинтересовали живописные развалины, похожие на руины древнего храма.

Проследив за взглядом капитана, матриарх покачала головой.

― Избегай этих камней.

― Но почему, Т’Пау?

― Это непростое место, опасное и неподдающееся логике. Там тобой может овладеть гнев, отчаяние или тоска. Когда-то давно жрица разбила там сосуд с катрой.

― С катрой? ― не понимая, переспросил Джим.

― Катра ― это душа вулканца.

Т’Пау кивнула двум рослым помощникам, те без малейшего усилия подняли её паланкин и в сопровождении прочей свиты чинно зашагали прочь по извивающейся тропинке. Не успела процессия скрыться за поворотом, как Джим поспешил к камням.

***

Ни гнева, ни тоски, ни отчаяния. Похоже, место действовало только на вулканцев. Джим провёл рукой по полустёртой резьбе. Вот это напомнило ему скрипичный ключ. А это ― планетную систему. А всё вместе, все эти причудливо переплетённые загадочные спирали слово исполняли неслышимую музыку. Такую сильную и чистую, что камни впитали её в себя, не дав пропасть ни одной драгоценной ноте.

Кем был он ― он или она ― живший на этой земле под этим багровым небом? Чья душа, словно пролитое вино, ушла в раскалённые камни? Что чувствует неприкаянный и одинокий, один среди красных скал, без тела, без языка, без музыки?..

Остатки стены отбрасывали манящую тень. Джим опёрся спиной о тёплый шершавый камень, вытянул удобно ноги, и сам не заметил, как уснул. Снились ему красные брызги песка, свист тяжёлого лезвия, нервные удары бича, звон колокольчиков. Разбудил Джима сигнал коммуникатора. Голос Боунза, такой родной и домашний, ворчливо распекал за задержку, и странный сон постепенно развеялся. Очертя напоследок пальцем полустёршийся «скрипичный ключ», Джим растаял в сиянии телепортации.

***

Первый раз это случилось на Флипе. Чёрный, остроухий, какой-то демонический пёс, настолько огромный, что таких собак, наверное, и в природе-то не бывает, возник из ниоткуда и, оскалив бритвенно-острые зубы, издал громоподобный рык, эхом прокатившийся по джунглям. Флипские пумы, кольцом окружившие Джима и двоих научников, поджав пушистые хвосты, бесшумно ретировались, а пёс исчез так же внезапно, как появился.

― Дьявольщина… ― проворчал Боунз, выслушав рассказ Джима.

― Я прошерстил каталог местных видов: на Флипе такие звери не водятся.

― Тем более, дьявольщина. Тебе повезло, что этот Бобик вас всех не загрыз.

Джим задумался.

― Странно. Казалось бы…

― Что ты там мямлишь? ― доктор подлил себе и капитану на два пальца.

― …Я никогда не видел настолько большой и опасной на вид собаки, но мне абсолютно не было страшно. Это странно, да?

― Ты заигрался в супергероя.

― Вовсе нет. Этот пёс… он казался мне безопасным, да… и добрым.

Боунз фыркнул.

― Прекрати фыркать! Я оказался прав. Он не нанёс вреда никому из нас, и даже пумы остались целы.

Боунз фыркнул во второй раз.

― Если бы Семипалова и Симпсон на два голоса не бубнили бы ту же чухню, за тем исключением, что оба при виде пса чуть не обделались, я бы решил, что у тебя поехала крыша. А так спишем на массовую галлюцинацию.

***

Во второй раз это произошло на планете без названия. Ей пока был присвоен только номер: М-456701. Полчище вооружённых дубинками дикарей вывалилось на них из засады.

― Не стрелять! ― бросил Джим безопаснику. ― Мать её, первая директива!

Одетые в те же лохмотья, что и туземцы, они бросились прочь, рассчитывая выиграть ногами несколько секунд, нужных, чтобы, забежав за какой-нибудь куст или утёс, связаться со звездолётом и телепортироваться. Однако туземцы оказались прекрасными бегунами, и надежда оторваться от них таяла с каждым вдохом.

Огромный конь возник перед ними неожиданно, словно разверзшаяся пропасть. Джим с разбегу врезался в вороной горячий бок.

― Капитан, осторожно! ― выкрикнул Ким.

Но Джим не понял, чего надо бояться. Конь следил за ним тёмным, невыразимо умным глазом и хлестал в нетерпении чёрным хвостом. Ухватившись за холку, Джим подтянулся и сел. Странно, но без седла он сидел как влитой. Подав Киму руку, втащил и его на конский круп. Тот, как клещ, уцепился Джиму за пояс. Туземцы расступились полукругом и глазели на них со смесью страха и почитания. В который раз с первой директивой не всё получилось гладко. И, пожалуй, не стоило усугублять сиянием и вознесением. Джим прижался к шее коня, провёл ладонью по бархатной шкуре:  
― Давай, мой хороший. Увези нас отсюда. Во-он за тот утёс.

― Капитан, это ведь животное… ― начал Ким, но конь взвился и поскакал.

Точно туда, куда указал Джим.

***

― Я чувствую, это как-то связано с тем местом. Всё началось после него, ― запустив пятерню в волосы, произнёс Джим. ― Помнишь, я говорил тебе про разрушенный храм?

― Помню ли я? Да я мечтаю забыть! Ты мне все уши насквозь прожужжал. Последнее время от тебя только и слышу, что про того чёртова демона.

― Но конь растаял в воздухе точно так же, как в прошлый раз это сделал пёс. И они были похожи. Огромные, чёрные, остроухие, как вулканцы…

― Все кони остроухие!

― Но не все псы, ― резонно заметил Джим.

Доктор театрально вздохнул.

― Мне всегда казалось, из нас двоих ты более рационален. А сейчас ты близок к тому, чтобы вертеть столы и чертить на песке пентаграммы. И я даже знаю, в чём дело. С тех пор, как этот чёртов вулканский компьютер променял нас на уютную жёнушку, ты, Джим, зарабатываешься.

― Спот был идеальным старпомом. Сулу старается, но…

― …Но рулевым у него получалось лучше. Вот ты и грезишь о таинственном остроухом привидении, увязавшемся за тобой с Вулкана.

― Может быть, ― мечтательно проговорил Джим. ― Может быть, грежу. А может, я прав, и у меня действительно есть собственный ангел-хранитель.

― Демон-хранитель, ты хочешь сказать?

Джим рассмеялся.

― Да хоть бы и так.

*** 

В третий раз Джим встретил своего демона на Маиссе. Туземцы уже открыли технологию варпа, но идея делить вселенную с кем-то ещё показалась им просто абсурдной. А ещё они сохранили верность древним обычаям, поэтому Джим, спустившийся, по счастью, на планету один, был, согласно приговору дуумвирата, сброшен со скалы.

Ветер свистел в ушах, Джим заставил себя открыть глаза. Земля приближалась со скоростью пули. Чья-то гигантская тень накрыла предгорья. Огромные когти удивительно нежно схватили его поперёк туловища. Джим вывернул голову: антрацитовые крылья занимали полнеба, умный тёмный глаз заглядывал прямо в душу.

― Я люблю тебя, ― пробормотал Джим.

***

― Что на этот раз?

― Не «что», а «кто». Орёл. Или ястреб. Я не силён в орнитологии.

― Похоже, твоего неведомого демона пора зачислять в штат. От него толку больше, чем ото всей нашей службы безопасности.

― Я бы не отказался, ― мечтательно проговорил Джим, щурясь. ― О, я дорого бы дал, чтобы он стал членом команды. Мы бы славно поладили.

Боунз закатил глаза. 

― Ну, уж я-то бы навряд ли с ним славно поладил. Это только у тебя гигантские чёрные монстры вызывают нежное умиление. Нормальным людям хочется оказаться от них подальше: в своей спальне под одеялом за запертой на все замки дверью.

― Он так бережно держал меня в когтях… ни одной царапины…

Доктор спрятал лицо в ладонях и яростно замотал головой.

― Извращенец! Ни слова больше!

*** 

В четвёртый раз демон принял совсем другой вид.

При подписании бумаг с правительством Агалора выяснилось, что никто не может заключать никакие договоры, если у него нет пары противоположного пола. Как назло в десант спустились одни мужчины, однако промашку было легко исправить. Джим потянулся к кнопке коммуникатора, когда на него упала тень. Прекрасная черноволосая вулканка стояла почти вплотную к нему, тёмные глаза занимали ― нет ― не пол-лица и даже не полнеба, а всё сердце Джима.

Джим поднялся с мохнатого коврика, на котором сидел. Вулканка не двинулась. Их тела почти соприкоснулись, Джим почувствовал идущий от её кожи жар.

― Вот моя пара, ― бросил он агалорским старейшинам, глядя только на неё одну, и, собравшись с духом, взял её за руку.

Их пальцы переплелись словно сами собой. Сердце стучало под горлом. Тело утратило вес, по венам заструилось тепло. Он не помнил, как ставил в договоре подпись, не помнил речей агалорцев, не помнил, что говорил сам. Джим держал горячую руку и, как в тёмную воду, глядел в тёмные очи.

Речи стихли, и кто-то, кажется, Паша, деликатно дотронулся до плеча.

― Извините, капитан, нам пора на корабль…

― Не исчезай, ― попросил Джим своего демона. ― Умоляю: останься.

― Не могу, ― прошептала вулканка, коснулась губами на долю секунды его губ и исчезла.

***

― Ты не зашёл ко мне, ― с упрёком произнёс Боунз, переступая порог капитанской каюты.

― Извини. Был занят. Писал отчёт.

― Ничего не хочешь на этот раз рассказать?

Джим рассеянно улыбнулся чему-то своему.

― Да нет.

― Совсем-совсем ничего?

Джим изобразил непонимающий взгляд.

― О чём ты?

― О чём я? ― сложив на груди руки, переспросил доктор. ― Да хотя бы о том, о чём шушукается весь корабль. У вас там уже до поцелуев, оказывается, дошло.

― Не понимаю, ― буркнул Джим, отворачиваясь, чтобы Боунз не видел, как губы сами растягиваются в улыбке.

― Влюблённый идиот, ― беззлобно проворчал доктор и махнул рукой.

***

Джим обшарил всю сеть, все доступные архивы, но ничего не нашёл. Он даже отправил письмо с вопросом Т’Пау, но и она не ответила. Вулкан берёг свои секреты.

Чья катра повстречалась Джиму на развалинах храма? На Агалоре Джим был настолько очарован, что даже не спросил её имя. А может, его? Ведь ангел-хранитель принимал любые формы по своему желанию, а на Агалоре, чтобы не провалить миссию, нужна была именно женщина.

― Что, тоскуешь по демону? ― ухмыляясь, спросил Боунз у ковыряющего ростбиф Джима. ― Аппетит потерял?

― Просто скучно, ― отмахнулся Джим, не желая признавать, что доктор, как всегда, угодил в яблочко. ― Мы обязаны крутиться здесь ещё целые две недели, пока научники собирают данные. И это в плюс к прошедшим двум. Якобы, дело первостепенной важности: в ближайшее тысячелетие есть пятипроцентный шанс, что грёбаная звезда взорвётся… Ничего не происходит, Боунз, отсюда и хандра.

― Готов поспорить на бутыль подлинного бурбона: появись твой демон на звездолёте, было бы тебе не до хандры.

Джим отвёл взгляд. В конце концов, его актёрское мастерство было небезгранично.

― А я смотрю, он тоже не любит скуку, как и ты. Предпочитает десанты, ― не унимался доктор.

― Боунз, разве у тебя нету дел в лазарете?

― Не моя смена.

― Как насчёт внеплановой вакцинации от неведомой хвори, существующей только в твоём богатом воображении?

― Ты подбросил отличную идею! Вот с тебя и начну.

Джим страдальчески застонал.

***

Наконец! Наконец новая высадка!

Джим не мог думать ни о чём другом, кроме того, что, если повезёт, вновь увидит своего остроухого демона. Разумеется, это не значит, что Джим не готовился к миссии, к тому же он был профессионалом с большим опытом и всю необходимую работу умел проделывать на автомате.

Видимо, в этом и заключался его просчёт. Клингонов на Эритрее-2 они не ждали. А вот те были готовы.

Когда луч из клингонского дизраптора ударил в Джима, на его пути материализовался вулканец. Джим выстрелил в атакующего, подключилась служба безопасности, и после короткого боя клингоны были побеждены. Но вулканец остался лежать на камнях, обескровленный, застывший и бледный. Джим бросился к нему. Тёмные глаза смотрели неподвижно и казались стеклянными, сердце не билось.

― Очнись, ради бога, очнись, ― прошептал Джим в полураскрытые губы и, обернувшись к десанту, крикнул отчаянно. ― Боунз, спаси же его, твою мать!!!

― Я не лечу привидения, ― виновато ответил Боунз, опускаясь на колени рядом с вулканцем.

Его крепкие, покрытые загаром пальцы прошли сквозь белую, истаивающую ладонь.

― Я доктор, а не шаман.

***

Обещанные когда-то Т’Пау гнев, тоска и отчаяние настигли Джима теперь. Он не мог простить себе беспечности и раз за разом прокручивал в голове случившееся, доводя себя до помешательства.

― Прекрати, ― настойчиво проговорил Боунз, ставя ему под нос чашку горячего чая. ― Прекрати. Хватит. Пей.

Джим послушно глотнул.

― С сахаром и ромом. Чистый алкоголь не даю: как бы тебе хуже не стало, ― пояснил доктор.

― Тебе просто жалко, ― попробовал пошутить Джим.

Боунз попробовал улыбнуться, и оба поняли, что не вышло.

― Призраки не умирают, ― без особой уверенности заявил доктор. ― Он ещё появится.

― Правда? Ты правда так думаешь?! ― Джим вцепился ему в рукав, и доктор невольно поёжился.

― Не знаю, ― честно ответил он. ― Но возьми себя в руки. Ты капитан. А иначе я как глава мед. службы тебя отстраню. Мне придётся. Понятно?

Джим кивнул.

― Возьму. Обещаю. Плесни мне выпивки. Реплицированная сойдёт.

***

После второй подряд смены Джим был словно выжатый, и всё равно ― в работе искомое забвение так и не нашлось. «Так нельзя, ― ворчал в голове голос Боунза. ― Кончится тем, что ты вновь совершишь ошибку». И он, чёрт побери, был прав. Джим поклялся себе, что ради экипажа с завтрашнего дня начинает здоровую жизнь: никаких лишних дежурств и выпивки, сон и еда по расписанию. Значит, сейчас ― сразу спать. Добравшись до каюты, он открыл дверь, велел компьютеру включить свет на десять процентов и шагнул внутрь.

― Джим, ― позвал его кто-то из полутьмы, и Джим, напрягшись всем телом, начал медленно поворачиваться.

Он так боялся ошибиться. Джим никогда прежде не слышал этот голос, но отчаянно надеялся, что голос принадлежит вулканскому демону. Он не ошибся. С криком радости Джим бросился навстречу, но пролетел насквозь.

― Мне трудно поддерживать материальную форму, ― с ноткой извинения произнёс призрак. ― Я не могу проделывать это часто. Каждый раз требуется время на восстановление.

Джим с дрожащей улыбкой обошёл призрак по кругу.

― Если тяжело, то не надо, ― проговорил он. ― Только перед тем, как исчезнешь, скажи хоть, как тебя называть.

― Спок, ― произнёс вулканец, делаясь ещё прозрачней. ― Я хочу остаться с тобой, пока могу. Если позволишь.

― Позволю? ― Джим нервно хохотнул. ― Конечно! Да я столько раз обязан тебе жизнью и…

Ему вспомнился их краткий поцелуй, мысли приняли какой-то не тот оборот, и Джим неожиданно для себя смутился.

― Это твой настоящий облик? ― робко поинтересовался он.

― Да, ― вулканец нерешительно кивнул. ― Ты разочарован? Ты предпочёл бы, чтобы я оказался той женщиной?

Джим замотал головой.

― Нет, конечно, нет… То есть… ― он взлохматил волосы, собираясь с мыслями: призрак таял, и надо было торопиться. ― Я рад тебе в любом облике. Главное, что ты ― это ты.

Он вгляделся в полупрозрачное лицо: выразительные черты, острые брови, умные, внимательные глаза, красивые, чётко очерченные губы.

― Ты красивый, ― испытывая незнакомое прежде смущение, прошептал Джим, и вдруг внезапная догадка осенила его. ― Но почему ты так молод? Что произошло?

― Невеста выбрала вместо церемонии брака обряд «калифи», схватку. Соперник убил меня.

Брови Джима сошлись к переносице.

― Как подло! Бессердечная дура!

― Она была умна, ― возразил Спок, глядя на Джима с нежностью.

― Вздор! Предпочесть тебе другого, желать твоей смерти!.. Она не стоит даже воспоминания!

Забывшись, Джим сделал движение, чтобы обнять Спока, и вновь его руки прошли насквозь.

― Джим, ― едва слышно прошелестел призрак. ― Ты самое прекрасное существо из всех, какие я когда-либо знал.

И с этими словами он пропал.

***

Джим засыпал и просыпался с мыслями о Споке. Утром он с надеждой озирал комнату, уповая на то, что мечты сбудутся, и Спок материализуется прямо здесь. Вечером он проделывал это снова, пересекая после смены порог каюты. И всё время: в десанте, на мостике, в спортзале, в столовой, в инженерном, на обзорной палубе, в турболифте, посреди извилистого коридора, даже в душе под струями льющейся воды Джим надеялся, что сейчас… сейчас…

― Джим, ― тихо проговорил знакомый голос.

Джим радостно вскочил на ноги, отбросив в сторону надоевший отчёт, и принялся крутить головой, не находя источник.

― Спок? ― позвал он. ― Ты где?

― Рядом, ― с нежностью ответил тот. ― Я всегда рядом.

― А ты не можешь материализоваться? Пожалуйста!

― Прости. Я и так потратил слишком много энергии. Когда тебе понадобится помощь, я должен быть готов.

Джим почувствовал, как все надежды тают. Он слабо улыбнулся.

― Так ты мой ангел-хранитель? И никакой надежды на меньшее?

― На меньшее? ― непонимающе переспросил Спок.

― Мало у кого есть ангел-хранитель, ― пояснил Джим, ― зато обычные, простые радости: видеть, говорить, касаться ― доступны многим. Понимаешь, мне хочется выражать свои чувства так, как требует моя природа.

Последовало долгое молчание.

― Мне жаль, что я не удовлетворяю твоим критериям. Разрешишь ли ты мне остаться и продолжать быть, как ты называешь это, «ангелом-хранителем», или предпочтёшь, чтобы я удалился?

― Что? Нет! Ты не понял! ― От ужаса сердце Джима похолодело. ― Пожалуйста, я совсем не то имел в виду!

― Я приму любое твоё решение, т’хай’ла, ― ровно проговорил Спок.

― Я хочу, хочу, чтобы ты остался! Я люблю тебя! ― Джим замолчал. ― Но не мог бы ты хоть иногда говорить со мной, как сейчас? Не влипать же мне нарочно в переделки, для того чтобы увидеть тебя.

― Это тоже требует расхода энергии.

Плечи Джима поникли.

― …Но я могу приходить в твои сны. Хоть каждую ночь. Если ты, конечно, не против.

Джим благодарно кивнул.

― Да. Да, Спок, это будет замечательно. Спасибо!

Внезапная мысль поразила его.

― А тот сон… Странный сон, посетивший меня на развалинах… лязг, звон и красный песок?.. Это ведь на самом деле был не мой сон… это было твоё воспоминание?

― Да, ― согласился Спок. ― Годами я снова и снова прокручивал в памяти день своей гибели. У меня не было будущего, но была вечность. Я всё бы отдал тогда за небытие.

Джиму до смерти захотелось прижать Спока к себе.

― А теперь, ― закончил тот, ― теперь у меня есть ты.

***

― «Тысяча лет…», «пятипроцентный шанс…» Ей-богу, Джим, это ты сглазил. Я тебе когда-нибудь рот перцовым пластырем залеплю.

Ворчание Боунза не мешало работать, а даже волшебным образом придавало авралу условно нормальный ритм. Каппа Цефеи внезапно решила сделаться сверхновой. До взрыва оставались считанные дни, и эвакуация шла полным ходом. К счастью, Трагонн был малонаселённой планетой. К несчастью, поселения были разбросаны по огромной территории. К счастью, помимо телепортатора, у них были шаттлы. К несчастью, времени оставалось всё меньше. 

― В секторе тридцать четыре разумных существ больше нет, капитан! ― бодро доложил Скотти. ― Перехожу к сектору тридцать пять.

― Молодцы. Так держать, ― Джим одобряюще кивнул, хотя главный инженер и не мог его видеть, и быстро взглянул на часы.

Если ничего непредвиденного не случится, шаттлы успеют вернуться, Скотти с помощниками успеют закончить последние шесть секторов, и «Энтерпрайз» уйдёт в варп прежде, чем волна взрыва докатится до Трагонна. Ни о чём не подозревающий шар занимал собою весь центральный экран. Огромный, сине-зелёный, перепоясанный хребтами гор. Сколько миллиардов живых существ погибнут в неизбежной катастрофе? Стиснув зубы, Джим покачал головой. Здесь он бессилен. Он с нежностью подумал о Споке, распугавшего флипских пум, но не ставшего причинять им вред… Спок… Мысль о нём всегда вызывала на губах мечтательную улыбку. Последние недели они все ночи проводили вдвоём. Пусть не наяву… Пусть…

― Капитан! ― выкрикнул Лундстрем, лихорадочно стуча по кнопкам панели научной станции. ― Взрыв произойдёт раньше, чем мы думали! Нужно немедленно уходить в варп!

― Ещё не закончили эвакуацию. Сколько до взрыва?

― Минут десять или двадцать!

Джим открыл канал связи с транспортаторной.

― Скотти, сколько вам требуется времени?

― Часа четыре.

― И шаттлы ещё в пути, ― покачал головой Джим.

― Но тогда погибнут все! Даже те, кого мы уже переправили на «Энтерпрайз»!

Джим нетерпеливо кивнул. Можно подумать, он этого не понимает.

― Нужно точное время взрыва. Будем ждать шаттлы и продолжать эвакуацию до последнего. Вы можете предоставить точный расчёт? ― в его обычно мягком голосе прозвучала сталь.

― Да, сэр. Дайте мне минуту.

― Работайте.

Десять-двадцать минут. В лучшем случае, это один сектор. Джим посмотрел на двигающиеся точки на тёмном экране. И из четырёх шаттлов успеют возвратиться в лучшем случае два. Чёртова, чёртова Каппа Цефеи!

Внезапно Джим ощутил, как твёрдая рука успокаивающе легла на плечо. Резко обернувшись, он не увидел ничего, кроме золотистой ткани собственной форменки.

«Спок? ― позвал он мысленно. ― Это ты?.. Сейчас у нас тяжёлое время. Как бы всем составом не пополнить ряды призр…»

Он потерял мысль на полуслове, почувствовав жгучее, страстное прикосновение горячих губ.

«Т’хай’ла, любовь моя. Живи долго и процветай».

***

Спок исчез так же внезапно, как и появился, оставив Джима с кружащейся головой и колотящимся сердцем. Не видимое никому на мостике явление походило на прощание, но Джим отогнал от себя эту мысль. Нужно было работать.

― Шаттл 1401 прибыл! ― доложил коммуникатор голосом Сулу.

― Отлично. Сколько там?

― Тридцать два человека, поселение Дилькан.

― Рэнд, найдите для них место.

― Есть, сэр.

― …Капитан?

― Да, Сулу?

― Тут мальчонка один очень уж просил… Ничего, что я позволил ему с собой котёночка взять?

― Пусть будет котёночек. Что с шаттлом Чехова?

― Стыковка с кораблём через четыре минуты, сэр.

― Шаттл Джотто?

― Не меньше, чем через полчаса, они ещё не загрузились. А шаттлу Семёновой лететь дальше всех.

― …Сэр, я закончил расчёты!

― Слушаю, Лундстрем.

― Я поторопился с выводами, взрыв состоится через двадцать восемь минут. Хотя… 

Научник склонился над панелью, и Джим скрежетнул зубами. Неужели тот опять поторопился с выводами?

Нужно взять себя в руки. Если он потеряет спокойствие, то что тогда требовать от остальных?

― Сосредоточьтесь, Магнус. Информация, которую можете предоставить только вы, критически важна.

― Да-да, я стараюсь, но… ― В голосе главы научного отдела прозвучала такая растерянность, что Джим шагнул из капитанского кресла и заглянул ему через плечо.

― Ничего не понимаю, ― жалобно проговорил Лундстрем. ― Или все приборы одновременно сбоят, или здесь творится какая-то чертовщина. Такого просто не может быть.

Теперь Джим тоже внимательно вглядывался в скачущие показатели.  
― Подключите запасной сканер, ― посоветовал он.

Лундстрем засуетился, но через секунду развёл руками.

― Всё то же самое.

― Вы понимаете, что это значит, Лундстрем? ― проговорил Джим, шагнув назад, к креслу, потому что колени внезапно ослабели, и он боялся не удержаться на ногах.

― Да, конечно… Но… Но это невероятно…

Ноги всё же подкосились, и Джим, чтобы не упасть, схватился за подлокотник.

― Джим?! ― тревожно воскликнул Боунз. ― Ты белый весь! ― Он уже водил перед лицом медицинским трикодером.

― …Это значит, что взрыва не будет, ― продолжал бормотать Лундстрем. ― Но как? Как?

― Кажется, я знаю как, ― прошептал Джим, и Боунз, прекратив наконец жужжать, всадил в то самое плечо, которого касалась рука Спока, два жгучих гипошприца.

― Взрыва не будет? ― звонким юношеским голосом переспросил заменявший Чехова на мостике энсин. ― Ура!!!

― Ура!!! ― подхватили остальные.

― Ура… ― одними губами повторил Джим.

***

Весь остаток дня астрофизики «Энтерпрайз» следили за звездой, делали расчёты и перепроверяли показатели. Данные разослали по крупным планетам Федерации, и все до единого учёные подтвердили: Каппа Цефеи стабильна, в ближайшие десять миллионов лет взрыва не будет. После этого началась утомительная работа по возвращению переволновавшихся поселенцев домой. Все были вымотанные, смертельная опасность уже не подгоняла, и времени обратная переправка заняла куда больше. К своей каюте Джим, шатаясь от усталости, добрался только под утро.

Войдя, он не стал включать свет: расположение немногочисленной мебели Джим и так помнил наизусть. Дойдя до кровати, он тяжело опустился на край; сил на то, чтобы снять сапоги, не было. Не было сил даже на то, чтобы просто лечь. Спустя какое-то, одному космосу известное время, Джим поймал себя на том, что беззвучно плачет. Плечи тряслись, слёзы сбегали по лицу, стиснутые кулаки бесиильно дрожали. Он нашарил в кармане платок, вытер кое-как щёки и трубно высморкался. В ответ откуда-то рядом послышался шорох. 

Наверное, тот самый котёнок, о котором говорил Сулу. Сбежал, вместе с ним просочился в каюту, пригрелся… Надо вернуть его на планету, пока не поздно.

― Свет на сорок процентов, ― глухо приказал Джим.

На противоположном конце кровати, завернувшись в край покрывала, крепко спал Спок. Сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу, и Джим не удержал возглас. Спок не проснулся. Его грудь мерно вздымалась и опускалась, бледное лицо выглядело осунувшимся и усталым. Джим благоговейно коснулся выступающего плеча ― горячего, крепкого, материального ― кажется, оно не собиралось таять или исчезать. По крайней мере, сейчас. Возможно, дело было в энергии звезды, которую Спок сумел обуздать. Неважно. Джим был благодарен за то, что Спок жив. Джим был счастлив. Джим был наверху блаженства. А останется ли Спок с ним, когда Джим, проснувшись, откроет глаза, или же растает ― это не самое главное. Совсем не главное.

― Ты сегодня спас целый мир, ― едва слышно прошептал Джим, уткнувшись губами в спутанную макушку. ― И одного смертельно влюблённого идиота.

Он сбросил наконец сапоги, придвинулся к Споку и, прильнув к нему, осторожно обнял.

***

Когда Джим проснулся, Спок был рядом. 


End file.
